


Shining Quatre

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Quatra Gundam [2]
Category: G Gundam, Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to: ‘Quatre Gundam’. Wufei and Quatre find themselves now in the G Gundam world after the springs at Jusenkyo where destroyed, possibly by OZ. Now Quatre is possibly stuck with the curse forever.  Old story, posted to other sites a long time ago.  Incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Quatre

Quatre glanced once at Wufei then went back to staring at Domon. He hadn’t had a chance to tell Wufei about Domon being the pilot of Shining before it ‘drowned’. Wufei didn’t notice the blond boy’s looks, he was to busy staring at the other two Gundams.

“You look cold.” A sudden voice broke into Quatre’s thoughts.

Quatre jumped then turned to find Rain talking to him.

“I am, a little.” He admitted.

“Then come closer to the fire.” Rain told him and led him closer to the fire.

Wufei followed them after a moment’s pause.

“Something wrong?” Saisaishi asked Wufei startling him.

“No.” Wufei said and sat down next to Quatre.

“So where are you two from?” Rain asked.

“Um…” Quatre started then glanced to Wufei.

“Bangladesh.” Wufei answered for him, using the code country they had come up with.

“You mean Neo Bangladesh right?” Saisaishi asked.

“I didn’t see the need to put the Neo on.” Wufei explained.

Saisaishi shrugged it off and continued to stair into the fire.

“How did you two get here all by yourselves?” Rain asked.

“Gundam accident.” Wufei said, hopping they didn’t ask him where the Gundam was.

“Um where is your Gundam?” Saisaishi asked.

“We left it somewhere safe.” Quatre answered.

“Where?” Rain asked, wanting to know how far the boys had traveled.

“I can’t tell you.” Quatre told her. The group gave him strange looks. “It’s goes against our counties orders to let another Gundam team see our Gundam. It’s still in the testing stages.” Quatre told them, hoping what the Gundam told him would be true.

Wufei tried not to look surprised and supported what Quatre had said.

“Makes sense.” Saisaishi said.

Domon nodded, “Even more so, I didn’t even know Bangladesh had a team.”

“It’s the first year.” Wufei said, hopping he was right in his guess.

“I take it your not from the country.” Raid said, obviously looking at the Arabian and Wufei.

“We’re hired by them.” Quatre explained.

Wufei had stopped wondering where Quatre was getting the information from.

The answer seemed to satisfy them and they stopped questioning the boys.

Quatre moved just a little closer to the fire, hoping it would warm up his clothing. He wasn’t sure if cold, wet clothing would activate the curse.

The night went by without anymore questions, until both teens, exhausted by the previous events went to sleep.

TBC

*****  
BRIGHT YOU NOW  
kimi ga e gaite mirai e no SHINARIO wa  
SHINING QUATRE  
yume o tsukamou  
subete wa omou mama ni I GET A CHANCE

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this story will ever be finished with how old it actually is, but anyways here it is in all it's crossover insanity.


End file.
